fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 15 - Separation Anxeity
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 14 - Stow Away Language Warning The trip to Bondersburg wasn’t too bad, just a bit long. The guys were as patient as they could be. They even tried to see if they could find Annie, but no luck. The boat ride itself was fine, no significant events. Well, almost. Somehow, someway, Felynx nearly drowned again. It’s almost like a skill at this point. Regardless, they arrived in the city in one piece. “Wow. I’m not impressed” Blue said as he looked around. The city was fairly large, but quite simple looking. No particular piece of architecture really stood out other than the palace in the center. The streets were busy with a ton of people, and many shops can be seen. It’s definitely way too late to go back now, so the group decides to try and make their way to the palace. It wasn’t long until Sky realized something was missing. “Hey, guys?” “What now?” Blue asks. “The cats are gone”. “And?” Kreuz slaps Blue on the back of the head. “Be serious, who knows what they’ll get themselves into”. “They’ll be fiiiiine. Besides, we could use a bit of peace from them”. Blue really doesn’t seem too worried. “Now let’s get the show back on the road!” “We need to find them first. Knowing Felynx he’ll probably die without me” Kreuz persisted. With a long sigh, Blue gave in. So they went to try and find their lost Felyne friends. An hour or so went by. No luck finding Felynx or Pie. Kreuz is getting concerned, but Blue is getting irritated. “Where the heck could they have gone to?” Blue asked angrily as he threw his hands into the air. “This city is big. It might take a while to find them” Kreuz responds. They try and figure out where to try next, but Blue is pretty fed up. While they talk, he isn’t watching where he’s going and he ends up bumping into someone. “Hey watch it the motherfu-!” he stops himself from finishing that sentence once he realizes the man he bumped into was none other than the king himself. The three of them are immediately struck with panic. Blue might have just ruined any chance they have of him hearing them out. “You three...you followed us here...interesting”. The king seemed calm. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as they think. Kreuz knows Blue will probably say something stupid, so he immediately wraps his arm around Blue’s neck, putting him in a sort of choke hold. “Uh, hi there. We can explain” Kreuz says nervously. “Oh yes of course, I’m sure there’s a very good explanation for this”. Kreuz is a bit unsettled by how relaxed the king seems to be. “Ok, well you see, um, we just wanted to tell you that uh, we think you’re being unfair to Annie”. “Mhm. Go on.” “Uh...well, she has her own dreams and stuff, and as her parent, you should let her follow them.” “Anything else?” “No I think that just about covers it”. Kreuz lets out a nervous laugh. Is this working? The king thinks for a moment, scratching his chin. They guys put on nervous smiles. “Well, since you went through all of this trouble, I guess I’ll have to take what you say to heart”. Blue manages to free himself from Kreuz’s grip. “Really!?” “OF COURSE NOT! Do you realize how preposterous this is!? My daughter’s kidnappers following us to our home, telling me how to raise her!?” “Well, actually she did tell you we didn’t kidnap her” Blue tried to point out. “You know what?” the king growled. “She does seem to want to stick up for you.” “Yeah see? We aren’t so bad”. Blue seemed to perk up a bit. “I’ll give you a chance. Prove yourselves, and I’ll reconsider.” They guys thought about it. What could he mean by ‘prove yourselves’? “Uh, no offense, but what does us proving ourselves have to do with you considering being a better parent?” Sky asked. Kreuz elbowed him in the gut as hard as he could, and Sky was brought to his knees. Kreuz then kneeled beside him. “Shut it, we already made it this far, don't say anything stupid” he whispered to Sky angrily. “I just want to see how determined you are” the king responded. It was a bit surprising that Sky of all people would speak up for this. He doesn’t want to be here and he doesn’t really get along well with Annie. This guy is crazy Sky thought to himself. The guys finally agreed to this challenge that the king had put out for them. This whole situation has certainly been all over the place. This could be their chance though. Would he really reconsider if they’re successful? Only one way to find out. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 16 - Raging Execution Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86